Taking a Leap
by yaoifan124
Summary: One-Shot;;, Rin's POV;;, Rated M. A short steamy scene with Ryuji and Rin. .;;Hearts;;. Enjoy! Warning:: Boy on Boy;;, a strong tast of Lime.


**A/N:: This little one-shot was actually originally supposed to be in a story I made up for both of them, but I decided against it… So instead of deleting it I decided to separate it and make it its own little one-shot.**

**There is really no plot to go along with it since the plot it did go with is another story, shishi. This is just a steamy scene between Ryuji and Rin.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Taking a Leap**

Ryuji's hand gripped the back of my neck as he pulled me to him in a kiss.

Little shock went through me, but then I felt the spark and my eyes began to close as I pushed into the kiss. I felt him lightly move where his knees were on the floor and he soon wrapped an arm around my waist before pulling me close to him. My fingers intertwined with his shirt as I pushed in to the kiss more as I soon felt his tongue line my bottom lip. I lightly moaned when I felt his tongue push against my lips and soon was in my mouth. My body shivered in pleasure and I let my arms wrap around his neck as I pulled him closer to the point I think it was impossible to get any closer.

I felt him move as he sat back in the bean bag chair with me pulled onto his lap, seeming to have changed his mind on our position. Our kiss had lightly paused when he did this before his tongue reached back in. I straddled him and I soon realized what was pressed against my groin. His lips moved from my mouth to nibble onto my neck.

"Ngh, Ryu-Ryuji…" I whispered out as I felt his cock pulse against mine as he had a slight erection. He let one hand slide to my lower back where I felt fingers begin to rub the base of my tail. I gripped his shoulders as I let out a shuddered moan that sent heat straight to my growing hard on. His other hand moved up my shirt to unbutton it completely before I felt his lips move to suck on my now exposed chest. My eyes squeezed shut in bliss and I lightly bucked my hips against his, causing a groan to leave him.

"Nnh, god… Rin…" He whispered out before both hands move to take off my shirt completely and I tugged on his. After his shirt was removed, he pulled me in for a heated kiss as his hand worked on my pants. A moan left my throat as I felt him pull out my erection. His thumb slid over the head and then his other hand had moved to grip my chest so his thumb could rub my nipple. A moan left me again as it turned out to be a purr. My body leaned towards him as his lips soon found my other nipple.

The hand on my chest moved and I heard another zipper being undone. I moved to look down and he moved his head back so I could view down to see his hard cock come out. I was astonished at the impressive size and then watched as he gripped our cocks together. "Mmhaa~!" My body shivered in pure ecstasy and my hands gripped his shoulders. I could feel his dick pulse against mine as he let out his own moan. He slowly began to pump our cocks together as we both began panting against each other's lips before smashing them together.

A growl left Ryuji's throat as I bucked into his hold and slid against his erection. I let out a moan of my own when doing this motion and soon felt his tongue press against mine. My stomach was beginning to bundle together tightly and I knew I was going to climax soon. I really didn't want to, but I couldn't help the pleasure attacking me full force and I didn't want it to stop. I moved my lips back as I let out a throaty moan of ecstasy and my body shuddered against him.

"I'm—mmmhh!" My eyes squeezed shut when he squeezed a bit.

"Me too…" His hand gripped the back of my neck and I was soon smashed against his lips again. His hand slid down our erections and I moaned a bit loud against his lips. The kiss was paused as he let out a heated moan of his own as we both came.

"…Ryuji…" His name left my lips as I stared into his eyes. The stare was returned as we caught our breaths.

"…I think… we should clean up…" He whispered out against my lips and the heat in my cheeks lightly stayed.

"R-right…" A slight chuckle left me and he smiled up at me with a laugh of his own. My body slowly shifted off of him as I made sure not to get my essence anywhere else. Ryuji got up and we made our way to the bathroom to clean up.

Luckily, we only got it on our skin and not our clothes. Our pants were back on like how they should be and we walked back towards my room. My mind ran a mile a minute as I could not believe we actually did that. Though, my thoughts seemed to relax when I felt him push against me in a shy manner with a hand lightly grasping my wrist. I twisted my arm lightly and his hand slid into mine.


End file.
